I won't lose you
by paleflower
Summary: Cain gets caught by Delilah is in risk of losing his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Cain sat in his armchair gazing out the window watching Mary play. His green eyes gleamed gold in the afternoon sun. He thought about his childhood as he did every afternoon. His eyes slowly began to close till his eyes could no longer be seen. He soon drifted into a calm sleep. He saw his dad standing by the sea saying, "You are not my son but the devils, go back, go back to hell Cain." Cain could see his child form tears streaming down his face with Riff by his side. Then without warning his father leaped, Cain's younger form rushed forward but then Riff grabbed him by the arm and managed to keep a tight hold on him. Cain could hear himself wailing as his father fell into the sea. CRASH! Cain awoke suddenly to a clap of thunder. He could see Riff making a fire and Mary sitting on the floor playing with her Teddy Bear. "Are you alright master?" "Yes. I'm fine," Cain replied rubbing his head. Suddenly he heard the door fly open with a bang and a soaking wet man ran into the room. He picked up Mary and gave her a tight squeeze. "Mary your safe!" "Cain!" Marry called nervously. Cain got up and grabbed the man's collar and flung him into the wall "Oscar?" Oscar rubbed the back of his head and smiled cheerfully. "Damn you Oscar you know my rule about touching Mary!" Cain shouted. He looked as if he was about to strangle him and he would have if Mary hadn't stopped him. "What do you mean by safe?" Mary asked.

"I saw the doctor heading this way," Oscar panted. "Riff get Mary's coat, and you and take Oscar's carriage to his house and stay there until I come for you." Mary nodded and Cain looked up at Riff "Riff protect Mary at all costs whether from Delilah or Oscar." Riff nodded and took Mary's hand and coat as they walked out the door. "Oscar don't make eye contact with Mary, look at her in any inappropriate way, don't talk to her unless absolutely necessary, and don't touch her unless absolutely necessary." Oscar disappointedly left. Cain sat back down and began reading when there was a loud knock on the door.

Cain opened the door to see the doctor pointing a gun at him and then BANG! Cain's golden green eyes widened and he fell back wards with a thud. Cain awoke to find himself tied to a chair with Alexis looking at him. "Why didn't you kill me?" Cain asked with a sort of evil smile on his face. "Oh Cain you should know by now that I don't want to kill you but to make you suffer. To take away everything you hold dear and leave you stranded and unloved while you slowly and painfully die." Cain could see Riff, Mary, and Oscar tied up with, knives to their throats. "NO! You bastard!" Cain shouted as furry raged through him. His heart was pounding so hard he could swear everyone could hear it.

"Today Cain you will see all the people you hold dear murdered before your eyes." Alexis said with and evil smirk on his face. "I will never let you hurt them. Mary, Riff, Oscar I will save you I refuse to let you die!" Cain shouted as tears streamed down his face while he struggled to get free. "On three kill them. Savor your last memories of them Cain because soon those will be all you have." "Cain don't let them kill us!" Mary cried. "I'll save you Mary don't you worry I'll take you home and you can continue your tea party I swear it!" Cain's tears were now so bad he could barely see. "Alright!" Alexis shouted, "One… two…." "NOW!"

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

"NOW!" a voice called suddenly something flew in through the window. "GAS BOMB!" a voice called. Cain looked and held his breath. He could see Alexis's assistants falling to the ground. Though Cain could not find Alexis, or Jizabel. Oscar, Mary, and Riff were still okay but he knew they couldn't hold breath for much longer. Then he could feel someone untying him. "Just come with me earl and you'll be fine," a voice said and then a few seconds later Cain blacked out. He awoke to find himself not at his own house but none other than the famous medium Crehador's. "Glad to see your awake earl," said a voice. Cain looked up to see Crehador standing near his bed, side. "Well I didn't think you would want to save me for no specific reason," Cain said. "And I didn't," Crehador replied. "Then why did you waste your time?" "I knew how badly you wanted to kill your father and know you nor I have intentions of letting him live and I felt you should be the one to kill him," Crehador smirked. "What about Mary and Riff and Oscar?" Cain asked there was a hint of panic in his voice. "There all fine just a little dizzy from the gas but they'll be fine," Cain gave a sigh of relief, "but what of the bullet?" "It seems that the doctor has already taken the liberty of removing it for you. Luckily for you he didn't hit any vital organs or else you would be dead. Get some rest and tomorrow all of you should be healthy and well.

Next morning Cain woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and the pitter, patter of rain. Cain slipped on a robe the Crehador left for him and headed down. He walked into the hallway to see Oscar trying to flirt with Mary through what appeared to be her doorway. Cain grabbed Oscar's collar and pinned him against the wall. "The gas may have caused you to lose your memory but that doesn't mean you can use that excuse to forget what I told you about talking to Mary," Cain said sternly and then he flung Oscar against the floor.

Cain and everyone ate in private to discuss ways to destroy Delilah. Cain sat in between Oscar and Mary and would step on Oscar's toe whenever he changed the topic to what his wedding plans would be. They talked long through the day until they thought they finally had a plan that would work. Whether that plan will work or not you'll have to wait.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Cain sat back in his armchair and said, "That plan is too obvious Alexis will see it coming." "But it might kill a few of Delilah assistants," Crehador stated boldly. "Yes but they're not the one I'm after." "Well it would make it easier to get to him," Oscar said nervously knowing what Cain could do to him if he didn't agree. "I'm not worried about them without Alexis their helpless." "I guess your right," Crehador said leaning forward and putting his arms on the table "Do you have anything in mind." "In fact yes."

Meanwhile Alexis was plotting also. "It won't work Cain will easily see it coming," Alexis said. "Perhaps I can be of assistance," a voice said as everyone turned their heads in the direction of the voice. A handsome red haired boy around 21 came out the shadows. He wore a black cape over a white suit with a red tie. His beautiful blue eyes gleamed in the in the dim light as he strode over to and empty chair and sat down. Jizabel gave him a scouring look. "Now Jizabel you wouldn't be so rude as to not say hello to your own brother?" the man said smirking. "Why would I want to after what you've done to me Rupert," Jizabel said calmly with a touch of rage in his voice. He remembered being thrown in the river and Rupert saying, "I tried to help him but I couldn't reach him!" as an excuse. He remembered being tied up and thrown into a closet for hours on end. He remembered getting in trouble for countless things Rupert had done. Jizabel hated him since he was little. "And what can you do to help us?" asked Alexis. "I'm a professional assassin," Rupert said smiling. Jizabel gave him another glare wishing he'd suddenly drop-dead. "Fine your hired. I'm sure you've heard of the famous earl," Alexis said, " If you mean Cain Handgraves then yes." "Well for the longest time I've been trying to punish him for what he's done to me." "So I'm assuming you want me to kill him?" "No my intention is to make him suffer by killing all the ones that are dear to him." "I see." "The rest of you are dismissed," Alexis said. Jizabel quickly grabbed his coat and left.

Back at Crehador's mansion the group were happily enjoying dinner when they heard a knock at the door. "Get that," Crehador called. Then suddenly Jizabel entered the room. Everyone stopped what they, were doing all laughing ceased and everyone glared at the doctor. Crehador quickly stood up and shouted, "Sieze him!" like lions on a zebra the two butlers near the door/way grabbed the doctor. As Jizabel fought to get free he cried out "DAMN FOOLS I'M HEAR TO HELP YOU!" "Wait!" Cain shouted and Jizabel stopped fighting. "Check to see that he isn't carrying anything that could be of harm to us." After a few minutes of intent searching they let Jizable's arms go free but still ready to attack him again at any moment. "What do you want?" Cain asked, "I have not come to join you but to ask for your help," Jizabel gave a deep sigh, which seemed to say I can't believe I'm doing this, "I need you to help me kill my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

"So this means Cain has another half brother. So that means more competition a Cain," Oscar said as he elbowed Cain. Cain lifted up his foot and slammed the heel of his shoe on Oscar's toes. Oscar gave a wail of pain as he hopped around then crashed into a table with a vase on it and fell flat onto his back. Crehador snapped his fingers and two maids came rushing over. One helped Oscar up and the other cleaned up the broken vase. "As you were saying," Crehador said. "I need you to help me to kill my brother." "Why can't you do it?" Oscar asked rubbing his foot. "Because he's a professional assassin and were brothers so he can read me like a book. But I can do the same." "So are you suggesting if we help you kill him you'll find out what he's planning to do to us?" Crehador asked. "Yes." "I don't think we should trust him master," Riff said in a whisper. "Fine you can stay but Crehador," Crehador look over at Cain, "make sure that Jizabel is guarded so he doesn't find out any of our main plans." Crehador nodded and snapped his fingers. Four butlers instantly rushed over to him. "Take the doctor to…. there are no more guestrooms so where do suppose we put the good doctor?" Crehador asked. "I'm sure there's space in Oscar's room," Cain stated. Oscar gave a loud gulp.

"So exactly how many people have you killed?" Alexis asked looking interested. "About thirty-one," Rupert replied holding out an arm with thirty-one scars on it that looked like tally marks. Alexis gave an evil smile and began planning with Rupert. Suddenly Rupert asked, "Where is my brother?" "Oh him he is not much use to so let him do what he wants," Alexis said and he continued talking to Rupert.

That night Jizabel sat and talked with the group. "He'll most likely attack when you're in public so all of you must not leave the house," everyone seemed to agree with this. "Cain make sure your sister is with you at all times for she's the one you care about the most am I right?" Cain nodded. "Now Cain what can you and your friends do for me?" Jizabel asked. I'll give you a poison that you can use on your brother when you return back but it will be hard to make so I must ask one more favor of you," "And what would that be?" the doctor ask. "You must tell me were Alexis's hide out is."

For the rest of the evening they took the time to stop planning and enjoy themselves. Everyone even the doctor laughed and drank until it became very late. The doctor was escorted up to Oscars room by the four butlers Crehador had gave him to make sure he didn't cause any problems. Cain headed down to Crehador's basement to create the poison. He was nearly done with it when he heard a loud bang. Cain rushed up stairs to Oscar's room to see Crehador Riff and Mary waiting at the door. Cain pushed into the room to see Jizabel, hunched over on the floor grabbing his side and Oscar kneeling right beside him. "Cain he was shot," Oscar said Cain rushed over to Jizabel. "What happened?" Cain asked. "Some guy came into the room and pointed a gun at me and right before he could shoot he notice the doctor and he shot him. Then when he heard everyone come into the room he left through the window." "Damn my brother," Jizabel muttered, "now he'll tell Alexis I'm a traitor." "Anyway that doesn't matter are you okay?" Cain asked. "Why would you care?" Jizabel asked looking up at Cain. "Because we're working together we should help each other," as Cain said this everyone nodded. The doctor's eyes began to water until a little stream of tears came down his face.

To be continued….


End file.
